Inuarashi
; Episode 756 | afiliasi = Mokomo Dukedom; Keluarga Kozuki; ; Aliansi Ninja-Bajak Laut-Mink-Samurai; Sembilan Sarung Merah ; Bajak Laut Roger (mantan); Bajak Laut Shirohige (mantan) | lahir = 11 Oktober | kediaman = Zou (Kota Kurau) | jabatan = Penguasa Mokomo Dukedom; Pelayan ; Samurai | julukan = | usia = 40 | tinggi = 322 cm (10'6½") | gol darah = X | jvokal = Takaya Hashi }}Adipati Inuarashi adalah anjing mink dan salah satu dari dua penguasa dari Mokomo Dukedom, ia dijuluki "'' 'Penguasa Siang Hari' " dan ia berkuasa atas Mokomo Dukedom dari jam 6 pagi sampai 6 sore. Dia dan Nekomamushi melayani sebagai pengikut untuk Keluarga Kozuki dari Negeri Wano . Bersama Nekomamushi, ia pernah menjadi anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige dan Bajak Laut Roger, melayani di bawah Kozuki Oden. Pedro mengklaim bahwa ia dan Nekomamushi tidak boleh dibiarkan mati karena "dunia sedang menunggu mereka". Penampilan Inuarashi adalah anjing yang sangat besar dan beruban, berdiri sekitar dua kali ketinggian Roronoa Zoro, yang tingginya 181 & nbsp; cm (5'11½ "). Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam biru kecil dan memiliki telinga hitam sebahu, janggut putih, dan ekor yang besar dan lebat. Selama pertempuran melawan Jack, ia mengenakan jas bergaris-garis berwarna gelap dengan kerah frilled, ikat pinggang, jubah berwarna terang, dan helm . Setelah bangun dari koma, ia mengenakan jubah seperti raja, dan kepala serta tubuhnya ditutupi perban. Like all the retainers of the Kozuki Family, Inuarashi bears the family crest somewhere on his body. Saat disiksa oleh Jack, Inuarashi kehilangan kaki kirinya. Galeri Kepribadian Inuarashi adalah sejenis bulu yang baik hati, mulia, dan rendah hati yang sangat dicintai dan dihormati oleh rakyatnya karena kebaikannya yang besar. Dia sangat ingin bertemu Bajak Laut Topi Jerami setelah mereka menyelamatkan Suku Mink, menunjukkan kepribadian yang bersyukur, dan dia meremehkan kekuatannya ketika dia dipuji oleh Luffy. Inuarashi memiliki kepribadian yang sangat halus dan canggih karena dia sangat sopan dan berbicara lembut. Dia menyebut dirinya dengan "watashi" dan selalu berbicara kepada orang-orang termasuk musuh dengan cara yang sangat sopan. Karena kecanggihannya, Inuarashi sangat tidak menyukai barbarisme, karena ia sangat terkejut dengan sifat Jack yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan penuh kekerasan. Dia juga sangat menghina Nekomamushi, yang dia sebut Monster Cat karena kepribadiannya yang agresif dan liar. Meskipun menjadi prajurit terkuat di Zou dan pemimpin Pasukan Musketeer Inuarashi, Inuarashi lebih memilih diplomasi daripada agresi ketika berhadapan dengan pihak-pihak yang bermusuhan. Dia sangat peduli pada orang-orangnya dan sejarah budaya mereka yang kaya, sampai-sampai dia bersedia meletakkan pedangnya untuk bernalar dengan Jack dan Bajak Laut Beasts dan akan memungkinkan mereka untuk mencari Raizo jika mereka berhenti menyerang. Selama interogasi brutal oleh Perompak Buas atas keberadaan Raizo, Inuarashi memohon kepada Jack dan orang-orangnya untuk menyelamatkan warganya dari kebrutalan mereka meskipun menjadi sasaran penyiksaan yang menghebohkan sendiri. Namun, ia juga sangat setia dan memiliki kemauan yang sangat kuat, karena benar-benar menolak untuk mengungkapkan kehadiran Raizo di Zou meskipun ada siksaan brutal di tangan Jack bahkan ketika ia kehilangan kakinya, dan sepenuhnya bersedia mengambil risiko kehancuran kerajaan dalam rangka untuk melindungi temannya. Seperti sisa anjing taring, Inuarashi menemukan Brook menjadi lezat karena tubuh tulangnya, tetapi bersedia membiarkannya pulih dan mengunyahnya kemudian setelah melihat lukanya. hubungan Aliansi Keluarga Kozuki Inuarashi sangat loyal kepada Keluarga Kozuki dari Negeri Wano, yang ia layani sebagai pengikut di samping Nekomamushi. Kesetiaannya kepada keluarga begitu besar sehingga ia berisiko mengorbankan kerajaannya dan penduduknya hanya untuk melindungi Raizo, punggawa klan lainnya., dan kemudian setuju untuk membentuk gencatan senjata dengan saingannya yang pahit Nekomamushi untuk menenangkan Kozuki Momonosuke. Bajak Laut Topi Jerami Inuarashi sangat berterima kasih kepada Topi Jerami karena telah menyelamatkan warga Zou setelah mereka dihancurkan oleh invasi Jack. Dia percaya bahwa Luffy akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut berikutnya karena dia, bersama dengan Nekomamushi, dengan sukarela menunjukkan padanya dan krunya Zou's Road Poneglyph. Juga, dia menemukan Brook menjadi lezat karena dia terbuat dari tulang. Musuh Jack Inuarashi bersedia berunding dengan Jack ketika yang terakhir dan anak buahnya menyerang Mokomo Dukedom, bahkan memberinya dan bawahannya kesempatan untuk mencari Raizo tanpa hambatan selama mereka melakukannya dengan damai. Namun, Jack menolak tawarannya, memaksa Inuarashi untuk bertarung dengannya. Ketika Jack menggunakan Caesar Clown Gas Koro untuk melumpuhkan bulu, dia menyalibkan Inuarashi dan menyiksanya, yang menyebabkan Duke kehilangan kaki kirinya. ketika dia menolak untuk mengungkapkan lokasi Raizo. Lainnya Nekomamushi Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi dulunya berteman, tetapi persahabatan mereka menjadi tegang setelah kematian Oden. Karena itu, mereka menghindari pertemuan tatap muka. Setelah bertemu secara tidak sengaja, mereka bertukar kata-kata dan penghinaan bermusuhan sebelum bersiap untuk memasuki pertempuran sampai mati meskipun cedera masing-masing. Itu mengisyaratkan oleh Momonosuke bahwa pertengkaran mereka terkait dengan ayahnya, Kozuki Oden. Terlepas dari permusuhan mereka saat ini, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi setuju untuk membentuk gencatan senjata untuk menghindari agitasi Momonosuke dan saat mengenang kembali tentang petualangan masa lalu mereka, mereka menjadi sangat periang dan ramah satu sama lain lagi. Kemampuan dan Kekuatan Sebagai salah satu dari dua penguasa Mokomo Dukedom, Inuarashi memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap Suku Mink. Menurut Wanda, dia adalah pejuang terkuat di negara itu dan bertarung secara merata melawan Jack, tangan kanan Yonko Kaido dengan bounty 1.000.000.000 , sebelum yang terakhir meracuni dia dengan Gas Caesar Clown. Kemampuan fisik Bersamaan dengan Nekomamushi, Inuarashi adalah salah satu dari dua bulu terkuat dari Dukedom Mokomo. Dia memiliki kekuatan fisik, daya tahan, dan daya tahan yang luar biasa, setelah menghentikan Jack trunk hebat, yang telah menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dalam satu momen ayunan sebelumnya, dengan satu tangan sementara hanya menjadi sedikit kencang. dari melakukannya. Seperti semua cerpelai, dia bisa menggunakan Electro. Dalam anime, Inuarashi menerapkan kekuatan yang sangat besar dalam ilmu pedang, yang memungkinkan dia untuk mempertahankan dirinya beberapa kali dari serangan Jack dalam bentuk raksasa dengan hanya rapier. Inuarashi juga sangat gesit meski fisiknya besar. Di anime, dia bisa menyerang Jack dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan dengan cepat menghindari dan melawan serangannya. Dia bahkan bisa berlari di dinding seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika dia berlari di sekitar bangunan Kota Kurau untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dalam kecepatan. Inuarashi juga mahir dalam tendangan karena dia bisa menendang dengan kekuatan besar untuk menjatuhkan Jack, seorang pria besar, dari belakang dan mengirimnya menabrak sebuah gedung, menghancurkannya dalam proses itu. Tidak diketahui berapa banyak kehilangan kakinya mempengaruhi kemampuan tempurnya secara keseluruhan, tetapi ia berhasil bentrok dengan Nekomamushi satu tangan. Kekuatan bentrokan mereka cukup untuk membuat gelombang kejut yang kuat yang menghempaskan bulu-bulu di sekitarnya. Inuarashi juga bisa berselisih dengan Shutenmaru dalam permainan pedang. Ilmu pedang Sebagai pemimpin pasukan Musketeers, Inuarashi memiliki tingkat keterampilan pedang yang sangat tinggi. Dia bisa dengan mudah menahan diri melawan Jack dalam bentuk Zoan Kuno dan bisa melakukan blok pertahanan yang kuat untuk bertahan melawan serangan Jack dengan pedangnya. Di anime, ia ditampilkan menggabungkan Electro dengan keterampilan pedangnya untuk menggunakan tebasan yang ditingkatkan untuk pelanggaran yang kuat. Ilmu pedang Inuarashi sudah cukup untuk berbenturan dengan tombak Nekomamushi. Senjata Inuarashi menggunakan rapier, yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menyalurkan Electro. Riwayat Dahulu Di masa lalu yang jauh, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi adalah teman. Selama tahun-tahun muda mereka, mereka pindah ke Negara Wano, di mana mereka berteman Kozuki Oden. Sebagai pengikut Keluarga Kozuki, mereka melakukan perjalanan laut bersama-sama dengan Oden, yang menyebabkan mereka berlayar di kapal-kapal baik Whitebeard dan Gol D. Roger. Namun, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi tidak pernah pergi ke Raftel. Setelah Oden dieksekusi oleh shogun Orochi, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi mulai bertengkar satu sama lain dalam perjalanan kembali ke Kastil Oden, tetapi dua cerpelai ditangkap oleh pasukan Orochi dan mereka ditinggalkan oleh para pengikut lainnya.. Mereka berhasil melarikan diri dan kembali ke Zou nyaris hidup, tetapi mereka melanjutkan perseteruan mereka ke titik bahwa mereka mulai bertarung setiap kali mereka bersama, jadi mereka memutuskan bahwa Inuarashi akan memerintah Zou di siang hari dan Nekomamushi akan memerintah di malam hari. Ketika Jack dan Bajak Laut Beasts menginvasi Mokomo Dukedom untuk mencari Raizo sang ninja, Inuarashi tiba untuk berhadapan dengan Jack sementara Pasukan Musketeer bertarung dengan bawahan Jack. Inuarashi mencoba berargumentasi dengan Jack dan menyatakan bahwa mereka akan diizinkan untuk mencari Raizo jika dia menghentikan kehancuran, tetapi Jack menanggapi dengan menyerang Inuarashi dengan belalainya. Setelah dengan mudah memblokir pukulan, Inuarashi bentrok dengan Jack sampai jam 6 sore, di mana ia dan pasukannya mundur sehingga Nekomamushi dan prajuritnya dapat melanjutkan pertempuran sebagai gantinya. Pertempuran melawan Bajak Laut Beast berlangsung selama lima hari, dengan Nekomamushi dan Inuarashi bergiliran bertarung melawan Jack. Pada hari kelima pertempuran, Jack kehilangan kesabaran dan menggunakan Koro gas Koro] untuk meracuni bulu. Dengan Suku Mink dibuat tak berdaya, Jack menyiksa yang terkuat dari mereka, termasuk Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi. Selama penyiksaan, Inuarashi kehilangan kaki kirinya. Penyiksaan berhenti ketika Jack mendengar tentang kekalahan dan penangkapan Doflamingo, menyebabkan Jack meninggalkan Zou untuk menyelamatkannya sambil meninggalkan beberapa bawahannya. Setelah kelompok Sanji tiba, mereka memaksa Bajak Laut Binatang untuk mundur dan Caesar untuk menetralkan gas racun sebelum merawat yang terluka, yang menyelamatkan Suku Mink. However, Inuarashi fell into a deep coma. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Pada hari kelompok Luffy tiba di Zou, Inuarashi terbangun dari komanya dan ingin bertemu Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, mendorong Chopper, Miyagi, dan Tristan untuk bergegas ke tempat tinggalnya untuk memeriksa dia. Setelah Topi Jerami lainnya tiba dengan Wanda, Inuarashi berterima kasih kepada mereka semua karena telah menyelamatkan negaranya. Ketika Monkey D. Luffy mengomentari seberapa kuat dia terlihat, Inuarashi menampik ini sebagai sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan tentang yang kalah, yang mendorong Wanda untuk mengingatkannya bahwa bulu cerdik memiliki tangan atas terhadap Bajak Laut Beasts sampai Jack membawa gas Koro. Sambil mengeluarkan air liur saat melihat Sungai dan tubuhnya dari tulang, yang dia putuskan untuk dikunyah kemudian, Inuarashi memperhatikan topi jerami Luffy dan mengungkapkan bahwa dia pernah bepergian ke laut dengan Nekomamushi dan menemui Shanks. Namun, sebelum Luffy bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Shanks menjadi orang yang memberikan topinya, Inuarashi tiba-tiba tertidur karena senja tiba. Beberapa menit kemudian, Inuarashi dengan singkat bangun untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kelompok Luffy secara tidak langsung memaksa Jack untuk meninggalkan Zou sebelum tertidur sekali lagi.. Pagi berikutnya, Inuarashi diberitahu oleh Bariete yang membunyikan lonceng kota. Setelah tiba di Kota Kurau, Inuarashi secara tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan Nekomamushi, menyebabkan mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Setelah saling menghina dan mengomentari anggota tubuh yang hilang, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi memulai pertarungan sampai mati, tetapi berhenti ketika Kin'emon mengungkapkan dirinya dan menyatakan statusnya sebagai pengikut Keluarga Kozuki. Ketika Kin'emon bertanya kepada mereka apakah Raizo telah datang ke sini, Inuarashi yang berlinang air mata berlutut di samping sisa-sisa bulu dan mengungkapkan bahwa Raizo aman sebelum tersenyum ketika Kin'emon menyatakan kelegaannya. Ketika berbicara dengan Kin'emon, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi mulai berdebat lagi, mendorong Kozuki Momonosuke untuk menegur mereka karena melakukannya karena itu akan membuat ayahnya sedih melihat mereka berperilaku seperti ini. Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan tuan mereka, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi meminta maaf dan memanggil gencatan senjata, untuk menyenangkan rekan-rekan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi mengantar para samurai dan Topi Jerami ke daerah rahasia di Hutan Paus tempat Raizo disembunyikan. Ketika Nico Robin melihat Poneglyph merah yang dirantai oleh Raizo, Inuarashi mencatat bahwa itu dibuat untuk tujuan yang berbeda dari Poneglyph biasa dan memberi Robin izin untuk membacanya. Setelah Robin menguraikan Poneglyph merah, Inuarashi mengungkapkan bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari empat Road Poneglyphs yang akan mengungkapkan lokasi Raftel ketika informasi mereka digabungkan. Segera setelah itu, ia mulai menangis ketika para samurai mengungkapkan eksekusi Kozuki Oden di tangan Kaido dan shogun dari Negeri Wano. Setelah mengungkapkan bahwa Oden adalah bagian dari kru Gol D. Roger, para samurai dan dua penguasa Zou mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk membuka Negara Wano bagi dunia. Setelah dia dan Nekomamushi menyatakan bahwa Suku Mink akan membantu Keluarga Kozuki melawan Kaido dan shogun dari Negara Wano, Inuarashi mengklaim bahwa bulu cerpelai akan menunjukkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya saat berikutnya mereka menghadapi Bajak Laut Beast sebelum meneteskan air mata pada bajak laut Beasts sebelum meneteskan air mata pada melihat Momonosuke bersumpah untuk membalas kematian orangtuanya dan melindungi para pengikutnya. Setelah Luffy setuju untuk membantu Momonosuke mengalahkan Kaido, Inuarashi secara resmi membentuk Aliansi Ninja-Bajak Laut-Mink-Samurai dengan Momonosuke, Luffy, dan Law. Setelah mengetahui tentang pernikahan Sanji yang diatur dengan putri Big Mom Charlotte Pudding, Inuarashi bertanya pada Luffy apakah dia akan baik-baik saja saat melawan Yonko sebelum mengungkapkan kebingungan pada penyebutan Luffy tentang Pekomamushi. Ketika kelompok meninggalkan ruang rahasia, Inuarashi mengungkapkan bahwa ia dan Nekomamushi pernah bepergian dengan Oden di atas kapal kedua Shirohige dan Roger, meskipun mereka tidak pernah pergi ke Raftel. Saat dia mengenang tentang hari-hari petualangannya, Inuarashi dengan senang menari bersama Nekomamushi sementara dia melakukan hal yang sama. Mendengar kekhawatiran Nami tentang perjalanan mereka ke ujung Grand Line sehubungan dengan apa yang baru mereka pelajari tentang lokasi Raftel, Inuarashi mengungkapkan bahwa pulau terakhir di Grand Line, sementara sebenarnya bukan Raftel , masih memegang peranan penting dan menjelaskan bahwa Topi Jerami hanya mempelajari informasi mengenai poneglyph dan Raftel yang ada di pulau itu jauh sebelumnya. Setelah memuji keterampilan Nami sebagai navigator, Inuarashi terus menuruni Pohon Paus sambil mencatat bahwa Marco, yang mereka maksudkan untuk bergabung dengan aliansi mereka, mungkin tidak siap membantu mereka. Tiba-tiba, Zou mulai gemetaran hebat, menyebabkan Inuarashi yang terkejut mencatat bahwa dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Ketika semua orang bergegas untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk dipegang, Inuarashi terkejut mengetahui bahwa Luffy juga bisa mendengar suara Zunisha. Setelah mengetahui dari Momonosuke bahwa Jack telah kembali dan menyerang Zunisha dari laut, Inuarashi mengerahkan bulu-bulu untuk mengirim kapal-kapal mereka dan melibatkan Jack, tetapi terkejut mengetahui bahwa Zunisha menenggelamkan armada Jack dengan kopernya atas perintah Momonosuke. Setelah itu, Inuarashi mengakui bahwa dia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap bahwa Zunisha memiliki kemauan sendiri atau bisa menanggapi perintah. Ketika Momonosuke memilih untuk tetap di Zou untuk berkomunikasi lebih lanjut dengan Zunisha, Inuarashi memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya untuk menjaga Zou dari ancaman Kaido dan berjanji untuk membawa Momonosuke kembali ke Wano di kemudian hari. Setelah mendengar Kin'emon bertanya-tanya apakah tim yang terpisah akan mempertahankan kontak satu sama lain melalui Den Den Mushi, Inuarashi mengakui bahwa penduduk Zou tidak menggunakan siput komunikasi. Segera setelah itu, ketika tim pencarian Sanji berangkat dari Zou, Inuarashi, bersama dengan yang hadir kecuali Topi Jerami yang tertinggal, terkejut ketika Luffy melompat dari Zunisha dengan pestanya. . Ketika Inuarashi berdiri mengawasi di pintu masuk Zou, Wanda memintanya untuk beristirahat dan mengatakan bahwa mereka dapat mengirim beberapa penjaga, tetapi Inuarashi sangat prihatin tentang bagaimana para Perompak Beasts menemukan Zou dan curiga bahwa mereka mungkin kembali. Arc Negeri Wano Inuarashi dan kelompoknya kemudian tiba di Negara Wano. Di Pantai Kuri, Inuarashi mengenang tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Oden. Dia dan kelompoknya kemudian menemukan Tama yang terluka parah di gurun. Ketika mereka membawa gadis itu ke hutan untuk perawatan medis, Inuarashi mencela Kaido atas tindakannya. Di Gunung Atama, Inuarashi bentrok dengan Shutenmaru, tetapi pertarungan itu diinterupsi oleh Kin'emon. Beberapa waktu kemudian, para Musketeer bekerja untuk mencuri makanan dan senjata dari Bajak Laut Beasts dan mereka meninggalkan pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Shutenmaru dan gengnya bertanggung jawab atas pencurian. Pertempuran Besar *Inuarashi vs. Nekomamushi (beberapa kali) *Suku Mink and Bajak Laut Hati vs. Bajak Laut Beasts **Inuarashi vs. Jack (beberapa kali) *Inuarashi vs. Nekomamushi (Kota Kurau) (terganggu) *Inuarashi vs. Shutenmaru Barang dagangan Video Games Penampilan yang Dapat Dimainkan *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Penampilan Dukungan *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Masalah Terjemahan dan Dub *"Inu Arashi "berarti" Badai Anjing ". Bagian kedua juga bisa singkat , yang akan cocok dengan skema penamaan Nekomamushi dari dua hewan. Terjemahan Viz awalnya menggunakan terjemahan yang terakhir, menyebutnya sebagai "Dogupine". Namun, mereka kemudian beralih ke terjemahan sebelumnya dan sekarang menyebutnya sebagai "Dogstorm". Refrensi Navigasi Situs ru:Инуараси ca:Inuarashi fr:Inuarashi it:Inu-Arashi pl:Inuarashi Kategori:Suku Mink Kategori:Penguasa Kategori:Hewan Kategori:Mantan Bajak Laut Kategori:Mantan Bajak Laut Roger Kategori:Mantan Bajak Laut Shirohige